Dr. Weaver Cane (Street Asylum)
' Dr. Weaver Cane' (Marie Chambers) is the secondary villain of the 1990 film Street Asylum. With criminals growing far too dangerous by the day, police captain Bill Quinton is desperate for a way to allow his men to stand on equal footing. Dr. Cane comes to him with a solution. She theorizes the possibility of circumventing the part of the human brain which buffers messages of threatening stimuli, which frustrates man's ability to connect to his deep animal responses. Furthermore, she could also take these messages, recharge them from the deep animal part of the brain, and send them back, which would transform man into an "unstoppable fighting machine". Quinton quietly accepts the proposal. Dr. Cane begins to install a small electronic devices into the bodies of police officers, without their knowledge, each time that one comes to her to be treated for an injury. One of these officers is Arliss Ryder, the protagonist of the film, who awakes in her office after being shot. Ryder is later stunned to discover several of his partners acting crazy, delivering brutal justice to criminals, and eventually, to innocents that the men mistake for criminals. Shortly after, he notices that he, himself, is starting to become more animalistic by the day. He brings up these concerns to Dr. Cane each time he goes back for treatment, but she falsely assures him that it's just a natural response for the human body. Ryder isn't satisfied with that answer, however, and decides to do some investigating. He discovers X-rays that the doctor took, which reveal the electronic device that was implanted at the base of his spine. He also finds several VHS tapes, which show show footage of his fellow police officers going berserk and eventually killing themselves. It is then that Ryder realizes not only what Dr. Cane initially did, but that she has been continually increasing the effects each time that he has gone back to see her. Enraged, Ryder finally finds Dr. Cane sitting on a toilet in a women's restroom, pleasuring herself with an orgasmatron-like device. The protagonist begins threatening and assaulting her, causing the woman to scream out for help. Quinton hears the cries and comes to her rescue, holding Ryder at gunpoint. He explains that he only wanted to pursue the experiement to give his men an edge, and that initially, it could be controlled, but then Cane and the mayor (the film's primary antagonist) wanted to keep pushing it further and further. Frustrated, Dr. Cane tells Quinton to shoot Ryder, saying that she set him to "terminus" and that he could go berserk at any moment. When the captain continues to hesitate, Dr. Cane wrestles the gun from his hands and shoots him. Ryder then seizes this opportunity, grabbing the woman and throwing her back into the bathroom stall. The orgasmatron device, which is still connected to her body, accidentally drops into the toilet bowl and Dr. Cane dies by electrocution. Personality Dr. Cane carries an air of professionalism during most of the film. However, she implies that she is mentally (and perhaps sexually) stimulated by the idea of humans being turned into wild, primal animals. It can be inferred that this is her true personal goal, rather than helping the police department keep crime off the city streets. Category:1990s Category:Deceiver Category:Lab Coat Category:Live Action Villainess Category:Minion Category:Murder: Gun Category:Murder: Indirect Category:Murderer Category:Neutral Evil Category:Pervert Category:Scientist Category:Fate: Deceased Category:Demise: Electrocution